lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Yog-Sothoth
: The Nameless Mist |origin = All of Time and Space |powers = Control of Time and Space *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Immortality *Invulnerability *Reality Warping *Non-Corporeal *Acausality *Telepathy *Causality Manipulation *Durability Negation |relatives = Azathoth (Grandfather) *The Nameless Mist (Parent) *Wilbur Whateley (Son) *The Dunwich abomination (Son) *Nug and Yeb (Offspring) *Cthulhu (Grandson) *Tsathoggua (Grandson) |spouse = Shub-Niggurath and Lavinia Whateley |affiliations = Outer Gods |race = Outer Gods |first = "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward" |created by = H.P. Lovecraft }} |''The Dunwich Horror}} '''Yog-Sothoth' is a cosmic entity and Outer God. Born of the Nameless Mist, he is the progenitor of Cthulhu, Hastur the Unspeakable and the ancestor of the Voormi. He is also the father of Wilbur Whateley. Description Like many Lovecraftian gods, Yog-Sothoth has many different appearances throughout the various stories of the mythos, by various authors. However, there seems to be a common agreement that Yog-Sothoth visually manifests as a mass of glowing orbs, with eyes or tendrils in some versions, and in others simply the orbs. It is heavily implied, if not outright stated, that Yog-Sothoth is omniscient, and is locked outside the universe, meaning he can know and see all of space-time all at once, which means there is no secret hidden from Yog-Sothoth. Appearances Yog-Sothoth's name was first mentioned in : The Case of Charles Dexter Ward. He goes on to be the driving force of : "The Dunwich Horror," in which he fathers twin children with a human. He is composed of iridescent globes ( : "The Horror in the Museum", : "The Lurker at the Threshold") of which there are thirteen ( : Hay Necronomicon): #Gomory #Zagan #Sytry #Eligor #Durson #Vual #Scor #Algor #Sefon #Partas #Gamor #Umbra #Anaboth Invocations Yog-Sothoth is called upon from time to time to assist mortals in performing occult deeds or rituals. The most notable instances of these events are recorded in "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward" and "The Dunwich Horror." Resurrection One ritual involving Yog-Sothoth makes use of the "essential salts" of a deceased individual to resurrect them from the dead. The incantations involved with this are transcribed approximately as follows: The incantation to put down the resurrected individual is the partial syllabic reverse of the first, and reads: Incarnation In one case involving the town of Dunwich, Yog-Sothoth is known to have been summoned for the purposes of impregnating a human female, who then gave birth to two partially-human children. The summoner was the husband/"father" of the Whateley family, who was known to have stood on a hill in a circle of stones with the Necronomicon while shouting the name of Yog-Sothoth from the summit. Quotes Appearances in other fiction Doctor Who Yog-Sothoth appears in Doctor Who as the military strategist of the Great Old Ones, who were the equivalent of the Time Lords in a previous universe. Escaping to the Doctor's Universe Yog-Sothoth discovered it had gained god-like powers and decided to play out the various gambits and games it had only been able to simulate before. Over the millennia, it mounted millions of campaigns against inhabited planets using conquered races to bolster its forces. ( : Millennial Rites) Behind the Mythos * H.P. Lovecraft humorously referred to the Cthulhu mythos as "Yog-Sothothery". * George Olshevsky and Bruce Chilton named the nonconvex snub polyhedra after some other Great Old Ones, with the Small retrosnub icosicosidodecahedron as "Yog-Sothoth", them being the first to build an accurate physical representation of the polyhedron.21st SCIENCE & TECHOLOGY, Vol. 9, No.1 Spring 1996 Gallery Magick book4.gif|As the globes behind the green pentagram (cf. Kenneth Grant) Yog-Sothoth_(Éditions_Sans-Détour).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Call of Cthulhu, French version) Yog-Sothoth__by_higherdepths_.jpg Yog sothoth rising by butttornado-d6ubvy6.jpg Yog-Sothoth_(Demonbane).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Demonbane) Yog-Sothoth_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Pathfinder) Yog Sothoth.png|Yog Sothoth as it appears in Russell's Guide (merzo.net) Yog_sothoth_by_stephensomers-d6vq3w5.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Fantasy Flight Games) Yog-Sothoth_2_(Dynamite_Entertainment).jpg Yog.jpg Yog-sothoth couleur.jpg Yog-Sothoth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Savage Sword of Conan) Yog-Sothoth_(Avatar_Press).png|Yog-Sothoth (Providence) Yog_Sothoth_(BBC).jpg|Yog-Sothoth, aka The Great Intelligence (Doctor Who) YogGaMsmall.jpg Yog_Sothoth_(TSR).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Dungeons & Dragons) Tawil_at'Umr_(Paizo_Inc).jpg|Tawil at'Umr, Avatar of Yog-Sothoth (Pathfinder) Mara,_Avatar_of_Yog-Sothoth_(Secrets_of_Japan).jpg|Mara, Avatar of Yog-Sothoth (Secrets of Japan) References de: es: External links Category:Characters Category:Outer Gods Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Doctor Who (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Pathfinder (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Dynamite (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Hyborian (Cthulhu Mythos)